gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Blood Bowl
For the similar challenge in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, see Bloodring. Blood Bowl is a destruction derby side mission in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, held at Corvin Stadium in Foster Valley, San Fierro. Description The premise of Blood Bowl is very much similar to Bloodring in GTA Vice City. Using a Bloodring Banger, the player is required to collect small fractions of time for a constantly decreasing timer via a randomly placed checkpoint around the arena until they collected enough time to complete the side-mission. The player is challenged by 20 other competitors whose primary goal is to ram the player's car and hinder the player's progress, while snatching up the checkpoints themselves. The player begins with 30 seconds in the timer, with each checkpoint worth 15 seconds. If the player runs out of time or destroys their car, the player fails the mission. However, Blood Bowl's gameplay formula has been modified, drastically increasing the difficulty of the mission. Players must now have a sufficiently high driving skill (at least 20% full) to enter. Each Blood Bowl contestant is now accompanied by a random MP5-armed passenger, whose primary goal is to perform drive-by shooting against other contestants. Opponents are now more aggressive and will dart to checkpoints much quicker than before; instead of Bloodring Bangers, the opponents will also drive conventional cars (i.e. Primos, Sentinels, Bravuras, Fortunes, etc), some of which may be superior performance wise, to the player's disadvantage. Spinning pickups marked with a wrench are also available only to the player to repair the player's car. Much like Bloodring, the player is initially required to accumulate 1 minute worth of time to pass the mission. By successfully completing each stage of Blood Bowl, another minute is added to the required amount of time the player must collect in the next playthrough, eventually topping at a whooping 6 minutes. Completion of the first stage of Blood Bowl is required for 100% completion in GTA San Andreas. Reward The base reward for completing Blood Bowl is $10,000, multiplied by the number of minutes the mission requires the player to accumulate. In addition, a Bloodring Banger will spawn outside Corvin Stadium, next to the football sculpture, upon completion of Blood Bowl for the first time. Notes * Unlike Bloodring, the player is not given any reward destroying competing cars. * The arena used in Blood Bowl is recycled from that used in GTA Vice City's Bloodring side-mission. * If Carl is wasted during the race, he respawns outside the arena, rather than outside the hospital or Katie Zhan's house. * The opponents cars can be changed by cheat "fast car" or "weak car". Trivia *All cars in the event contain Custom Vehicle License Plates. Here are all possibilities: **M0J0_J0J - Mojo Jojo **G4L_AVET - ? **NU_SK00L - No School **BM_D3V__ - ? **BM_L4C3Y - ? **BM_D34N_ - ? **BM_4NDY_ - ? **T3H_FLUF - The Fluf **HAZE_B0B - Haze Bob **RKK_PWND - Rocket Pwned **LI0N_CUM - Lion Cum **UG_FUX69 - ?? F*ck 69 **SUNRA_93 - Sunrise 93 **S3XY_JUD - Sexy Jude **RE1_K0KU - ? **RKK_DBP1 - ? **S4ND_M4N - San Man **EV1L_BNZ - Evil Benz **CHUNKY_1 - Chunky 1 **T3H_BUCK - The Buck **BUDD4H_X - ? **L3337_0G - Les OG **LA_B0MBA - La Bomba **R3D_R4SP - Red Raspberry **MR_B3NN - Mr. Benn **D1VX_Z00 - ? **N1_R4V3N - N.1 Raven **EV1L_SLY - Evil Sly **DBP_4NDY - DBP Andy **PRE4CHER - Preacher **C0NEY_88 - Cone 88 **DAM0_666 - Damo 666 **D0DE_777 - Dude 777 **D4_DEW0R - ? **MATHEW_2 - Matthew 2 **M00TV_4U - Moo TV for you **GOT_M00_ - Got Moo Video walkthroughs See also * Bloodring, GTA Vice City equivalent. Category:Missions in GTA San Andreas Category:Side Missions Category:Challenges Category:Stadium Events